This invention relates to helicopters of a single mast, mechanical morphing-tilt airframe rotor design. There is a need for helicopters with rotor systems that allow such rotorcraft to be flown more easily and have fewer moving parts with longer operation hours. Such aircraft would be easier to operate, facilitating the instruction given to flight students and reduce maintenance costs. One concept that has not been fully addressed is the combination of human interface, i.e. the pilot moving with the machine for distributed weight assisted rotor control and mechanical manipulation or morphing to tilt the airframe. The object of the present invention is not to combine the aerodynamics of fixed and rotary winged aircraft as seen in other rotor concepts, but rather a combination of pilot interaction with the aircraft and mechanical manipulation of the airframe thereby changing the attitude of said airframe utilized in a single mast helicopter for a more efficient method of rotor disc control.